For example, a hook device for hooking a shopping bag, a plastic grocery bag, a hand bag, a string, a rope, or the like may be provided on a back face or a side face of a seat installed in a vehicle interior, on a floor face of a luggage space, or in a trunk. As such hook device, a rotary hook device including a retractable hook is widely used in view of appearance and convenience.
For example, PTL1 describes a retractable small-article hanger including a housing having a box shape with a bottom, and a hook that is rotatably supported in a storage chamber of the housing. The housing includes an elastic tongue piece, which is flexible via a U-shaped slit, on a bottom portion of the storage chamber, a pair of protruding stopper pieces disposed on the both sides of the elastic tongue piece, a cam ridge protruding from the elastic tongue piece. The hook includes a small-article hanging portion, a V-shaped arm portion, a limiting wall disposed on the lower end edge of the hook, and a protruding portion disposed between the arm portion and the limiting wall. The arm portion of the hook is sandwiched between the pair of stopper pieces and the cam ridge of the housing, whereby the small-article hanging portion of the hook is held in the state of being stored in the storage chamber of the housing.